Kuvira's Past
by Zirconia1218
Summary: Having no knowledge whatsoever of her past Kuvira has lived peacefully by herself in the forests, that is until she is found and adopted by Suyin Beifong. However she is starting to have strange dreams which she knows nothing of, will she find out who she really is? or will she turn into the Kuvira we now know. ( EDITED )


**Hey to whoever is reading this! i hope you don't mind that i took a gander at making this fanfic its because i love both series and all and i hope you enjoy it. This is my first time writing a fanfic so i hope you can bear with me.**

**Note: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU OR LEGEND OF KORRA THIS FANFIC IS JUST FOR AMUSMENT AND ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

_Across the land scorching with fire and the screams of the innocent lives that were being burned as we speak, a woman with long green hair fashion into a ponytail, dark brown skin, wearing clothes made out of leaves was trying her best to put out the fires that were ravaging her kingdom._

_Her efforts were valiant but proved to be of no use as the fires kept growing, arriving from all directions, east, and north through an unknown source. She uttered a small curse under her breath even rain couldn't extinguish this fire._

_Even with the help of the Cra this fight seemed hopeless. Now their only main priority was the tree of life, if it were to die like the last time then for sure the Sadida would never be able to recover like the last time. This time there wasn't Percedal of Evangeline to help nor was there Ruel or Yugo._

_She glanced at her surroundings; the fire was spreading abnormally fast and no doubt would reach the castle in a matter of minutes. She summoned her roots and went to the castle to protect their last beacon of hope._

_As she went through the forest she could see the fire running rampant burning through everything, all the Sadida were in pain unable to move feeling the pain inflicted to their home. None were able to help, and she couldn't blame them she knew the pain, how unbearable it was, like losing a part of them._

_Her eyes filled with sorrow of her inability to help them, she turned away. Something she would never do if not for the current circumstances. She arrived at the castle; there was her brother and her father protecting the castle trying to keep the fire at bay._

_She cast a worried glance at her brother Armand, his arm was burned and was being treated by an Eniripsa. " Father! " She cried out leaping of the huge root and running straight over to them. " Amalia! " King Oakheart said happily squishing his daughter in a tight embrace._

_" I am so glad you are alright " The king said in relief releasing his daughter. Amalia cast a worried look at Armand. The king noticed this and comforted her " Don't worry Armand is fine he is just a little bit burned nothing a Sadida like him can't handle "_

_Amalia gave a small smile and rushed off to the throne room. King Oakheart looked proudly at his daughter. " She is just like mother isn't she father " Armand said weakly flinching from the pain. " Yes, it hurts me to see her grow up so fast " The king replied sadly._

_" She is our only hope " Armand said, the king agreed nodding._

_Amalia approached the side of the throne to the secret entrance and rushed inside, she saw the doll protecting the tree and slowly approached it careful not to startle it. " H-hello, do you remember me? " She asked, the doll cocked its head to the right and floated in front of her._

_" Does this mean you will help? " She asked. The doll turned around and floated inside of her. Amalia's skin turned a darker shade and two blue dots appeared on her forehead her eyes went white and she stood there as lifeless like a normal doll._

_The fire started to appear from the entrance she clasped her hands on the ground and everything went black._

* * *

><p>Darkness clouded her vision and her eyes felt heavy, slowly a young Kuvira opened her eyes and sat up. Putting her hand on her head she groaned " Why do I keep having these strange dreams " She asked to no one. She noticed it was already noon.<p>

She stood up and dusted her tattered clothes, she had been living in the forest by herself for a while now. She had no memories of her parents all she remembered was waking up from death like sleep in the middle of the forest covered in roots. She had managed to create a tent from some cloth forgotten by travelers that went through the forest.

All in all she lived a secluded life all by herself, rarely making interaction with people and turned her attention to the forest animals which she befriended. She was doing pretty good living by herself for a 8 year old.

She stretched her arms and gave a toothy smile " Maybe I'll go gather some berries " She thought out loud and marched off happily to gather some. While she was walking through the forest she saw some people dress in old clothes and very slim physique's. Huddled together talking about something Kuvira barely heard.

They were carrying daggers and knives, there were some woman and one child but the rest were all middle aged men. Bandits. Were the first thing that came to mind, she heard some guards from Zaofu when they were patrolling the forest a few days ago. Normally she wouldn't make any contact with people but that didn't mean she couldn't watch them from the trees. She couldn't put a finger on it but every time someone went into the forest she couldn't help but avoid them even though she did get lonely from time to time.

She thought for a moment if they posed a threat to her but shrugged off the idea and went to gather the berries away from their field of vision, it would just be too troublesome for her to deal with them.

She went to one of the most but not the deepest part of the forest where the bacui berries grew. She took out her pouch and began stuffing in the berries inside making sure that they weren't accidentally maka'ole berries. When her pouch was full she started to head back as the sun had already started to set.

Kuvira went back to where her tent was, she was surprised to see a fire lit even though she wasn't there. Maybe. . . . no Kuvira shook the thought out of her head, there was no way those people found her camp she carefully hid it inside thick overgrowth near the tree she woke up in, no way those imbeciles found it not even the guards at Zaofu did.

However her worst fears were realized when she push past the overgrowth and saw the bandits under her tent and eating all supplies merrily sings an merry song. Her right eye twitched with annoyance. " How on Raava did they find it? " She whispered angrily while keeping herself out of sight.

" Don't they know how long it took me to catch all that fish? i bet they don't even know what's the difference between a Bacui and Maka'ole berries! " She grumbled before she had a sudden realization. She smirked, they were in for it now.

She went to the nearby springs carefully maneuvering herself trough the dark forest and into one of the springs, there she found a couple of Meadow voles soaking themselves in a self-heated pool of water. Kuvira took out her pouch containing the bacui berries and offered some to one of the Meadow voles.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Badgermoles coming toward me, <em> _Come on guys help me out ... _ _The big bad badgermoles, who earthbend the tunnels, _ _Hate the wolfbats, but love the sounds. _**

The bandits sang in a unsynchronized harmony before erupting into a fit of laughter. " Isn't this great guys? a place to sleep in for once. a warm camp fire, plenty of food, and the best part. . . . . ITS ALL FREE! " The leader said gathering attention to himself by heroically posing in front of his fellow bandits.

" Yeah boss, who would have though someone would actually live here " Agreed a male member. " But aren't any of you worried that this might be a camp of guards from Zaofu and they will come back and see us here, and it won't be pretty " One of the women in their group said, Jie the mother of the child sitting next to her in the camp fire.

The other bandits stopped for a second complete silence befell them. The leader gave Ying a dirty look " Don't listen to her men, this place is way to dingy for some _fancy metal bending guys _to set up camp " The leader reassured and the men went back to what they were doing. " But do you think what were doing is right? terrorizing passerby's and shaking them down for their money? " Jie yelled garnering their attention.

The leader who looked down right annoyed walked up to her grabbing his dagger from its holster and putting it against her throat " And do you think we have a choice huh? " The leader seethed. Jie flinched but still the determination in her eyes was fierce " Yes, yes we do, we could work hard for money instead of threatning innocent people. " Jie said glaring at the leaders eyes.

" Day after day, night after night this is what we do and you aren't getting tired of it? think about what were doing hurting the innocent isn't the way " Jie conveyed which caused almost all the bandits to look down in shame.

The leader looked at her with disgust and lowered his blade but not before spitting on her, Jie glared at him while tending to her child. " Hey boss! look i found some berries inside a pouch. I think they are Bacui berries " One of the men cried out.

" Well, well, we sure are fortunate today aren't we? distribute these to the others " The leader order grabbing three or five berries for himself. The berries circled around the bandits who offered some to Jie and her son but she refused.

" AAAAAAaaaaaaaa " The leader screamed holding up his hands in front of his eyes " I- i can't see! " He exclaimed as did the other members who screamed in shock.

Jie carried her son and looked in shock as each of the members screamed claiming to be blind " Its- " Jie was cut off when she heard the sound of metal colliding with the earth. " Metalbenders! " She exclaimed before making a run for it with her son and not looking back for even a minute.

* * *

><p>- Zaofu -<p>

A knock was heard at Suyin Beifong's door. " Come in " Suyin said, a male guard entered bringing good new " Maam, the bandits have been succesfully caught and apprehended " The guard said formally respect ozzed out of his voice.

" Good. Finally travelers can be at peace knowing the road is safe. Good work " Suyin said looking at the window. " Uh, Maam there's uh. . . " The guard said nervously. " Is there a problem? " Suyin asked turning around and facing him. " We uh. . . weren't the ones who caught them " The guard said.

" Really? Then who did? " Suyin asked. The guard shifted in his place clearly uncomfortable " A child did, a little girl to be precise she looked about eight years old. She went to one of the outpost and tipped us off about it by how she said it i think- "

" You think what?

" I think she was the one who lured them in and tricked them then she let us captured them on purpose, Maam "

Suyin's eyes widened, a little girl caught a band of armed bandits? " Did you ask for her name? " Suyin asked the guard. The guard shook his head " No maam, she only said to get rid of them because they were squatting around in her area so i think she might live there " The guard replied.

" Really,hmmm. Alright that will be all thank you for letting me know " Suyin said as the guard bowed and let himself out.

" A cunning little girl living in the forest, i will have to look into that personally " Suyin said as she stared at the forest from her window with interest.

~ To be continued ~

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with this chapter!, i feel so relieved my brain is going to explode. Sorry if i had to cut it short guys i hoped you liked it anyway. Please comment if you do. <strong>

**See you in the next chapter!. And thank you for reading!.**


End file.
